Oda a los caídos
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Los nombres e historias se enredan y ridiculizan con cada generación que pasa por el santuario, sin tomar en cuenta la grandeza de cada una de ellas. Olvidando que gracias a ellos el mundo sigue en pie después de tantos años.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Oda a los caídos**

Es _esa_ brisa que te revuelve los cabellos y le estremece la piel, el frío cortante, la suciedad del suelo que pisa, el estruendoso sonido del silencio de la muerte. La incomodidad de estar interrumpiendo algo aún más importante que uno mismo. Es tragar y sentirse nervioso frente a catorce lápidas de piedra inofensivas. Es sentir sus presencias después de tantos años, aun sabiendo que están muertos.

Es ese aroma que se siente tan fuerte en todo el cementerio, el mismo que sintió la mañana, hace tantos años, cuando supo que nunca más volvería a ver a su maestro y le hace llenar los envejecidos ojos de lágrimas silenciosas.

Es ese sentido de lealtad ciega que siente a cada recuerdo que le traen aquellos pedazos de piedra que llevan tallados los catorce nombres prácticamente olvidados por todos. Excepto por ti.

Los nombres e historias se enredan y ridiculizan con cada generación que pasa por el santuario, sin tomar en cuenta la grandeza de cada una de ellas. Olvidando que gracias a ellos el mundo sigue en pie después de tantos años. A ninguno le importa y él no puede dejar de pensar que si fuera ellos tampoco lo harías, porque tampoco lo hizo en su juventud por los anteriores caballeros del zodiaco, aun cuando su maestro le había contado montones de historias a las que no había prestado demasiada atención.

Es el humor huraño de anciano que transmiten cada una de sus palabras causado por las molestias del día a día y las de siempre. Las de viejo, los problemas insolucionables, los rebeldes y los aprendices traviesos que hacen tonterías por todo el santuario como si nada. Como si allí no hubiese pasado nada, como si montones de caballeros no hubiesen muerto por el bien de la humanidad para que ellos ni siquiera se detuviesen a venerar un poco su esfuerzo. Aun sabiendo que era justamente lo que los caballeros esperaban que pasase, que la siguiente generación tuviese la posibilidad de divertirse que ellos no tuvieron. Pero es sentir que sin ellos esa tranquilidad y paz no significa nada para él. Porque entre todos, ellos eran quienes más se la merecían.

Es todo eso y mucho más. Es sentir que no están siendo admirados como se merecen. Es esa agriedad en la garganta, esa furia que le hierve la sangre. Ese pesar matutino como el dolor en su rodilla, es inevitable por los años y uno termina, incluso, acostumbrándose, mal que le pese.

Es sentirse solo entre tanta gente y que eso nunca cambiará.

Es ver que día a día del santuario entran y salen jóvenes (y otros no tanto), que pueden morir o sobrevivir sin que él se inmute porque ninguno ha llegado a él como esos catorce que todavía puede verlos, allí arriba, cada uno en su templo. Aunque sólo son momentos perdidos en el tiempo, que si abres los ojos y escuchas con atención y una nueva mentalidad, todavía puedes percibirles a cada uno en alguna parte del santuario.

(Más cerca del cementerio, Mu con 12 años está reparando su primer armadura con algo parecido al nerviosismo. Aldebarán roba un par de pastelitos de la cocina. Los gemelos, Saga y Kanon discuten audiblemente, porque es la única forma que conocen de hacerlo a los 10 años).

El crepitar de las olas contra las rocas de la playa remueve los viejos recuerdos llevándoselos al fondo del mar, donde quizá nadie nunca los podrá encontrar. Donde nadie los podrá recordar.

(Death Mask practica su risa sádica enfrente de un Shura que está ahí más por compromiso que por verdadero interés en lo que su amigo hace. Aioria observa con ojos impresionados cómo su hermano entrena y un sentimiento de orgullo inevitablemente llena su corazón. Shaka llega al Santuario con pocas cosas sobre sus hombros y descubre, viendo a los caballeros entrenar, que tal vez no sería tan aburrida su estancia allí).

El viento arrastra sus cabellos hacia atrás suyo y se lleva consigo un murmullo de risas entre amigos, no, camaradas, compañeros de armas que tan sólo tienen en común una misión suicida.

(Dokho, tras muchos años esperando, conoce a Shiryu, el que será su mejor aprendiz y que probablemente heredará su armadura dorada. Milo recibe por última vez una aguja escarlata de su maestro, por fin ha logrado vencerle y hacerse de la armadura de escorpio. Aioros huye del santuario cargando un bebé en brazos, la caja de su armadura dorada en la espalda y el nombre de "traidor").

Sus piernas amenazan con traicionarle coaccionando con sus ojos, por tener un momento de debilidad para poder exteriorizar un poco de la angustia que embarga nuevamente su ser. Porque que sean olvidados determina que están muertos del todo, que sus esencias, más presentes que nunca, ya no serán notadas por nadie, que cuando él desaparezca, ellos lo harán por completo.

Y eso es tan real y tan inevitable que no sabe distinguir si lo que siente es tristeza o ira, pero de cualquier modo, es abrumador.

(Shura se arrodilla nervioso enfrente de la estatua de Athena, escuchando con suma atención lo que el patriarca dice, pero sabiendo que inevitablemente hará algo estúpido y su diosa pensará que uno de los aprendices a ser uno de sus caballeros es incompetente; el joven capricorniano siente que podría dar la vida por todo lo que representa esa estatua. Camus muere transmitiéndole sus últimas enseñanzas a Hyoga. Afrodita propone frente al Patriarca, poner un camino de flores venenosas desde el templo de Piscis hasta la cámara patriarcal para poder aumentar la seguridad de su diosa).

El sonido de los golpes y gritos en entrenamientos es lo único que se escucha de fondo. Futuros caballeros con ambición y determinación se están formando, con el objetivo de marcar la historia y dejar huella en el santuario, probablemente sin darse cuenta que están igual de condenados al olvido y al séptimo círculo del infierno que sus antecesores y que sí mismo. Condenados a sólo ser recordados por un viejo a quien nadie le presta atención y a quien toman por loco, sin darse cuenta que si mirasen mejor, podrían notar que todavía su maestro y los demás siguen con ellos.

Igual que hace tantos años.

Pero quizá sólo sean alucinaciones de un viejo amargado sin nada mejor que hacer que recordar el pasado que nunca volverá, así que prefiere volver a la cámara patriarcal, antes de que se tome en serio la posibilidad de tirarse al mar para morir junto con sus recuerdos. Seguramente moriría por el golpe en la cabeza que recibiría por las rocas en la costa o ahogado en el fondo del mar. Pero son esos mismos recuerdos quienes se lo impiden, rogando por existir durante un tiempo más.

Setenta años y Kiki es el patriarca del santuario.

Kiki tiene 78 años, le duele la rodilla de vez en cuando por una herida de guerra que nunca terminó de sanar, tiene canoso el larguísimo pelo y a veces tiene que usar anteojos para poder leer correctamente. Tiene un humor de perros con los discípulos y es probablemente uno de los patriarcas más duros que hubieran pasado por allí. Y quizá uno de los más respetados, aun cuando no se de cuenta de que tal vez, algunas personas que no hicieron grandes hazañas, son las más recordadas.

* * *

_Está MUY lejos de lo que quería escribir en un principio, pero espero que esté bien y no pase un papelón._

_Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier tipo de comentario será bienvenido._

_Gracias por leer :)_

_ Creamy~_


End file.
